


“How am I supposed to spoil you when you wont accept my gifts?”

by SomePiece



Series: Flufftember 2020 [17]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little fluffy ficlet, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Flufftember challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s), Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/You
Series: Flufftember 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114109
Kudos: 60





	“How am I supposed to spoil you when you wont accept my gifts?”

He was ignoring it on purpose and you knew it. Always so observant and sensitive to changes, Law couldn’t possibly miss the box with the vibrant yellow ribbon you had left on the counter. He passed it at least a few times as he was preparing himself tea and snacks, once even almost knocked it down when reaching for honey. Yet, he was acting as if there was absolutely nothing with his name written all over it. Nope. Absolutely nothing new and nothing suspicious. Nothing worth taking in hand and examining.

_You really thought it was gonna be that easy, huh?_

Law usually displayed his love in a very physical way, either through touch - or through gifts. Nothing really extravagant, expensive or for show - he just liked to bring you stuff reminding him of you. A shiny rock or a pretty shell he found on a beach. Unique jewelry he came across while hunting rare coins for his collection. Exotic flower he picked up on his way to the submarine. Things you needed but didn’t even manage to ask for - he saw, he thought of you, he brought you. For each anniversary, important date or days where people traditionally exchanged gifts, he was bringing you something. Found, stolen, bought. Didn’t matter. He acted as if he didn’t care about customs, traditions and social expectations. But somehow, even if you were submerged for long and away from islands you could expect at least a little candy left on your bed stand. 

The other way round? Law never expressed like or dislike towards gifts, but had countless ways of wriggling out of receiving them. For example: suddenly turning blind. 

You sighed in disbelief. This stubborn asshole.

“What’s up?” Oh, he couldn’t see the present inches away from his hand, but he immediately spotted your mood drop.

“Why do you have to be such an ass?” You approached him from behind and jabbed his ribs. 

“You flatter me, but I haven’t done anything-” Law turned to pull you closer, despite your wiggling and pouting. “-yet.”

He left a wet kiss on your cheekbone, his lips still full of tea with honey. His warm breath tickled your skin. He clearly wanted more, to claim your lips and kiss you into oblivion. Smart strategy to avoid the topic and make you forget about the surprise you had left for him.

You grabbed the box and pushed it into his grabby hands, before they rested on your curves, “Here. You’re welcome.”

“Oh, how did it get here?” He muffled a chuckle, an arrogant lie came out of his lips without a frown. “I must have overlooked it.”

“Spare me.” You playfully nibbled on his goatee. “I know exactly what you were doing.”

“Making myself some tea?”

As you didn’t let him draw your attention from the banter, he had no other choice than accepting the box and checking what was inside. Law made a show of unwrapping and opening it. Any normal person would simply rip it open. But him? Oh no, he had to slowly tug on the ribbon, grabble it, smell the box, look at it from all angles, excuse himself for a knife, open it with a knife, check a few times if the cut was done properly…

You waited. He could play his games all he wanted. You knew him too well already.

Despite all the assholery he pulled out on you, Law couldn’t hide the amusement once he finally saw his gift.

“You said your old one is too worn already,” you commented as he was gently fiddling with a pen, looking at it closely, admiring every detail. 

“(Name)-” He put it back into the box. “-I can’t accept it. It must have been expensive.”

“So? You bring me expensive stuff too.”

“From time to time only.”

You rolled your eyes, “How am I supposed to spoil you when you wont accept my gifts?”

“I am the one who should spoil you.”

You looked into his eyes, your beloved golden orbs, full of relentlessness, tenacity, bitterness - but also full of love, one he had such problems with expressing and accepting. Only one more stubborn than him could break this chain.

Glad you were pretty stubborn. And learnt how to stand the intensity of his gaze.

“It really wouldn’t hurt you, if from time to time you let others take care of you, you know?” You put the pen back into his hand and closed his fingers around it. “This is just a small gift, not a life sacrifice.”

“It’s a really good pen.” He eventually gave up and his eyes mildened. “Thank you.”

“It would be much easier and faster, if you weren’t such an ass.” You kissed his cheek. Law used the moment of closeness on his behalf, swiftly grasped your waist and pulled you closer. Now you had no escape from his lips - and from a hungry kiss he gave you.

“Pleasure is all mine,” he cooed before nibbling on your bottom lip.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
